Christmas Wish
by JenniferWilson78
Summary: Christmas Time B/A and Toys R Us.. I had a little fun at Toys R Us and it hit me while i was singing Santa Baby


**Author Jennifer W**

**Rating R  
>Disclaimer I don't own these characters Fox does<br>Spoiler Seven years from Chosen  
>Authors Notes: Thank you Cindy for looking over this for me. Yes more chapters of Believe are coming out.<br>Second chapter of this story I hope to send it out tomorrow. There are only two chapters and yes I can do Fluff sometimes~! Also this was my experience in Toys R Us with my daughter so back off if you think I took this from a challenge or from someone else's stuff cause never read anything like this but ya know there is stuff everywhere. If I have come close to anything let me know!**

**Buffy groaned, this was the last place she wanted to be, standing in a huge ass line at Toys R Us returning Xander's hokey Pokey Elmo how was she suppose to know he already had one, honestly!**

**She smiled as the baby in the shopping cart cooed and smiled.**

**"Okay I know we are in Toy Heaven I should be smiling," She whispered into four month old Lizzie's tummy.**

**She giggled as the baby laughed but quickly the baby's mouth turned to a pout and Buffy grimaced as the wails became increasingly louder.**

**"Now hush," Buffy whispered as she lifted the baby out of his carrier and placed him on her shoulder." Your parents will think something happened to you and Oz will never let me baby sit again."**

**Lizzie stirred against her shoulder and she knew it wouldn't be long before the baby started to scream again. She swayed back and forth and patted her tiny little butt but the infant just wasn't about to make it easy on her.**

**"Fine," she sighed and as she was swaying she lifted the baby up so they could look into each others eyes. "Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me, I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.." Buffy giggled as the baby made a goofy face and Lizzie realized Buffy wasn't singing anymore and let her little bottom lip push out in a pout.**

**"Alright," Buffy whispered and began swaying again, "Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue, I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight, Think of all the fun I've missed, Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed, Next year I could be oh so good, If you'd check off my Christmas list," she sang and started giggling as Lizzie tried to sing with her.**

**"You sweet little thing!" She whispered snuggling the baby close to her not even paying attention to the things around her. She was just content to hold the child and give her back to her parents at the end of the day!**

**"Amen to that! Too bad she has a kid, talk about a sweet little thing," Gunn said nudging Angel in the ribs and grinning from ear to ear. "Ya know I think I might be able to look past the kid, mean I helped raise." he said talking to himself as he took a step closer to the beautiful singing blonde.**

**"Err um Angel do you think you can let go of my jacket," Gunn said realizing that the vampire in question was holding his brand new leather jacket which was preventing him from heading towards that sweet thing. Looking back at his friend he was shocked to see Angel in his vampire face in the middle of Toys R Us staring at the blonde with flashing yellow eyes.**

**"Angel, man, are you insane?" Gunn hissed quickly dragging Angel around the corner to the Barbie isle. "What the hell is wrong with you? Seriously the fastest way to not get a date is too look like that..." Again he was getting irritated since Angel wasn't listening to him. "Hello.." He waved and snapped his fingers in front of his face.**

**"Look what I got! Think Cordelia will love it?" Wesley said walking over to them holding a pregnant Barbie in his hands.**

**"Dude they even make them pregnant? And tell me again why Cordelia wants to be reminded she's been pregnant, cause you know the last time demon baby and the time before that...Come to think about it why the hell do I hang out with you guys?" Gunn muttered to Wesley.**

**"Well it was this or an Easy Bake Oven and I'm not sure Cordelia would be able to use that, you have seen her skills in answering the phones," Wesley mused.**

**"True," Gunn said nodding still snapping his fingers at Angel.**

**"What's wrong with him?" Wesley said staring at the Barbie Car selections carefully.**

**"Girl..singing...blonde," Gunn said shrugging.**

**Wesley's head snapped up and grimaced, "Blonde, girl? Would she be about this tall? He said holding his hand up to the middle of his chest.**

**Gunn stared for a second, "Yup, listen."**

**Wesley went pale for a second and cocked his head to the left and heard the sweet sound of a woman singing.**

**"Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed To a platinum mine, Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks Sign your 'X' on the line, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

**"Good Lord is that?" Wesley asked Angel who had finally changed back to his normal face when he realized where he was and was already walking away.**

**"Oh well, Gunn do you think we should get the car or the jeep for Cordelia?" Wesley asked.**

**"Man you scare me and where the hell is he going? He is not leaving me in the Barbie section with you!" Gunn sighed as Angel slipped around the corner.**

**Buffy juggled Lizzie the best she could while singing, a tingling sensation went up her spine and she was hoping that it wasn't spit up because this was her favorite pink Chenille and as it was Lizzie had ruined several of her silk shirts not that she really minded because less complaining meant she got to spend more time with the baby!**

**She hummed and swayed moving up ever so close to the Customer Service line and she silently cheered when she realized she was next.**

**The shiver went down her back.**

**No, no, no, she thought, damn it she was in Toys R Us, she hugged Lizzie closer and reached into her purse, of course her mistake was it was loaded with baby toys and bottles and diapers. They were going to die and all she had to fight with was a binkie!**

**"Next," She heard a voice say, she looked up into an annoyed Customer Service Rep and sighed as she felt the sensation go away. She smiled up at the cute Rep and explained the situation. Of course she didn't mention that the present was for her twenty eight year old friend.**

**The man gave her a gift card and she smiled, damnit she had wanted cash, she sighed and stuck it into the purse and placed Lizzie into the carrier which was sitting on top of the cart and turned it around and bumped into the one person she never thought she would see again. Beautiful Chocolate Brown eyes.**

**"Angel," she whispered and he slightly closed his eyes at the sound of her voice, the way she always said his name came back to haunt him. He missed her; he looked into her eyes and noticed how they lit up. She had changed, she had gotten older and God was she beautiful, so very beautiful.**

**He finally found his voice after a few minutes and it was apparent that she wasn't going to say anything else.**

**"You um you have a little drool," he said pointing to her shoulder.**

**"Oh,' she whispered smiling and grabbing a diaper cloth from her purse with expertise and not even looking wiped her shoulder and tickled the baby. "Silly Lizzie!"**

**"Is that her name, Lizzie? She's beautiful," he said longingly.**

**"Aww thanks, she's an Angel," Buffy said grinning.**

**Angel though back to when Connor was first born, he loved that child, now he was a twenty five year old thanks to Holtz, but Buffy didn't know that, and would possibly never know.**

**She sighed and brought Angel back to the present. She bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous and he smiled, he especially enjoyed the blush that crept up on her.**

**"So, how have you been," She said pushing the cart and walking down the baby isle.**

**He kept up with her easily, "Ahh good you?"**

**"Good, I'm surprised to see you here," She said reaching for a bouncing Tiger.**

**"Here let me," He said reaching up behind her and grabbing the Tiger, she turned around and was directly in his chest. She smelled like Buffy and not death, like sunshine and vanilla and not sex, God it was good not to smell Spike on her even though he knew they were through. He had seen Spike after his visit with Buffy to know it was over.**

**Angel and Buffy were both staring at each other with Lizzie realized that she wasn't getting anymore attention and let out a startling cry.**

**"Oh!" Buffy exclaimed and turned to pick the child up who immediately stopped crying.**

**"You're good with her," Angel said sadly.**

**She had a child and he had never known and it wasn't his.**

**"Thanks!" She said grinning from ear to ear while smothering the baby with kisses.**

**"You're going to spoil her," Oz said from behind them.**

**"Oz!" Angel said with a small smile on his lips, wondering how Buffy always made him forget everything when she was around.**

**"Angel," Oz said with a rare smile.**

**"Its my job to spoil her, isn't it Lizzie," she said and broke into a huge grin as the baby cooed.**

**Oz groaned and held out his hands, "Come to daddy."**

**Buffy groaned and held the baby closer and stuck out her tongue.**

**Angel's eyes went wide, Buffy and Oz? He was really out of touch. Buffy and Oz!**

**"Angel? Buffy said staring at him.**

**"," he whispered staring at Oz taking Lizzie from Buffy.**

**Buffy and Oz?**

**"Is their something wrong?" Buffy whispered.**

**"No, no, it's been a long day, Wesley.." He tried just not able to form the words.**

**Buffy and Oz?**

**"Oh."**

**"You know Angel we are having our annual Christmas Party, everyone will be there, why do you bring your friends and come by," Oz mentioned casually ignoring the look from Buffy's eyes.**

**"Oh I don't."**

**"Party? We will be there," Gunn said with Wesley who was smiling.**

**"Buffy it's good to see you," Wesley said surprising everyone by giving Buffy a hug and the blonde returning it.**

**"It's been too long Wes," she said with a brilliant smile.**

**"It has," Wes said giving her another quick hug.**

**"I know Willow would like to see you again Wesley, why not come tonight," she said giving in.**

**"Willow?" he asked with a smile.**

**"Uh huh!" Buffy said.**

**"We will be there," Angel said a little quick making Gunn and Wesley to stare at him.**

**"Well it was nice to see you again, we have to go," Buffy said walking away and grabbing Lizzie from Oz, she gave Angel one last look and practically sped out of the isle.**

**"Gotta run, Wesley you have her new address, tonight at seven," Oz said chuckling walking after Buffy.**

**"Well this should be fun, and that's Buffy?" Gunn said trying not to laugh.**

**He knew where she lived, she liked the beach, he had been to her house several times but had never gone in or for that matter had never let her know that he was near by. They were through, so many years had passed he had simply wanted her to be safe and there was a reason she had been able to buy the property so cheaply, he owned it, she would never know though.**

**He had placed some money in an account in Giles name several years ago and told him to give it to Buffy but knowing she would never take any money he suggested it was from the Council, it was just lucky she had decided to buy the cottage on the land he had bought with Wolfram and Hart cash. He had to do something besides pretend he was a big shot trying to take down a company from the inside. After seven years he was no closer than he was when he signed the papers with Lilah.**

**"Must we do this?" Cordelia moaned from the back seat of the Escalade**

**"Be nice Cordelia or you won't get your presents," Wesley snipped and Gunn bust out laughing in the back seat with Cordelia who was too busy slapping him on the chest.**

**"Wish Fred could have come," Angel said softly.**

**"Oh please, she would have talked non stop about her pregnancy," Cordelia moaned.**

**"Well she would have been able to talk to Buffy," Angel whispered.**

**"Huh pregnant, Buffy huh?" Cordelia questioned.**

**"We are here," Wesley said unbuckling his seat as Angel pulled up to the white two story cottage with a white picket fence around the house.**

**"I love the swing," Cordelia gushed over the wooden swing hanging from an old oak tree in the middle of the yard, flowers surrounded the porch and tree making it look like a field of daisies.**

**Angel briefly wondered what she looked like with her hair free sitting on the swing, he wondered if she sat the baby on her lap.**

**He silently walked up to the door and rang the door bell.**

**Part 2**

**He's coming; he's coming, her brain screamed. She stared wide eye in the mirror and plucked a piece of white fuzz off the red Santa hat she was wearing.**

**"He's close," she whispered and her heart started to race.**

**"You look fine," Xander grinned reaching out to give her a huge hug which engulfed her completely.**

**She couldn't help but grin, Xander even through his faults made her feel loved, which to Buffy was a special commodity these days.**

**Commodity? When had she started using big words?**

**"Uh Buffy do you think you should be wearing that? Xander said giving her a wolfish grin as he backed her up in his arms and looked her up and down.**

**"I'm Santa's little helper," She whispered in his ear.**

**Xander rolled his eyes and was about to say something when the door bell rang.**

**"Oh God Oh God Oh God," Buffy moaned.**

**"Well I think Santa's little helper should go answer the door," Xander snipped trying to hold his laughter in.**

**"You keep this up Harris and you're not getting your present!" She said marching to the door and staring at the door knob.**

**"Yes ma'am," Xander said letting the laughter fall through as he saluted her and kicked his heels together.**

**"Well here goes," She whispered and placed the sweetest smile on her lips and opened the door and stared into the nervous eyes of Angel.**

**She was lost and she couldn't help but lose that smile as she saw an emotion or two flicker in his eyes.**

**Was that? No couldn't be, it's been too long...No but yes..she would always recognize the look of love in her beloved's eyes.**

**Beloveds? Oh God and she slammed the door in Angel's face and quickly locked it and turned so her back was against the door and began to hyperventilate.**

**She heard laughter and looked up to see Oz chuckling and Xander rolling on the floor.**

**"That was, God, priceless, I would have loved to see Cordelia's face," Xander laughed.**

**Willow snickered as she bounced Lizzie on her shoulder.**

**"Buffy, think you might wanna take a deep breath and breath," Oz said still chuckling.**

**Lizzie and Willow have been good for him, she thought.**

**Not that she understood why she had just thought about that while she was hyperventilating.**

**The knock on the door startled her and her heart tripled in beat and her eyes went wide.**

**She had just slammed the door on Angel.**

**"Oh God," she moaned.**

**He was in love, that was for sure, she was beautiful and that thing she had on, he was pretty sure it wasn't what normal people called clothes but the look in her eye, the one that said he was the only one, the look he had missed for so long, the one that made him want to snatch her and throw her in a room and hide the eyes of horny men and completely ravish her until he convinced her that he was the only one she should be wearing that outfit for, but in a second everything had gone out of his control as the door got slammed in his face and the sound of the lock being locked.**

**For a moment all was silent except for the laughter he heard from the inside and the heavy breathing coming from Buffy. Sometimes Vamp hearing was a good thing.**

**"Well this is fun," Gunn commented.**

**"Just like her, and did you catch what she was wearing?" Cordelia sighed shifting her weight from one foot to another.**

**"Look I gotta pee so move it!" she snapped and knocked on the door as hard as she could.**

**"Summer's open up I gotta.."**

**The door opened with Oz with a goofy grin on his face and Angel realized he had never really seen the young man smile before. His thoughts quickly were chased away as he realized he wasn't a young man anymore and he was a daddy.**

**Buffy and Oz?**

**"Come on in, the bathroom is down the hall to the left," Oz said smiling as he pointed to the hallway for Cordelia.**

**"Thanks!" She snapped in annoyance and left in a hurry.**

**"Well she's as chipper as she always was," Willow said walking up to Angel and handing Lizzie to Buffy. Even as the red head gave him a hug and even though the power surrounding her made his demon want to come out he couldn't take his eyes off the blonde dressed in a velvet red Mrs. Santa Clause costume that would have made Santa horny like a sixteen year old, she had on red stockings and red heels that made her look taller than she was and he quickly got a mental picture of her wearing nothing but the Santa hat and the heels.**

**Bad Angel, bad Angel!**

**He stifled his groan when she started to blush under his stare.**

**He walked over to her and whispered, "Merry Christmas."**

**She opened her mouth and he smiled as she stuttered, " Christmas, Angel."**

**Xander cleared his throat, "Let's eat so we can get to the presents."**

**Presents, he didn't think about presents his mind was only on what he should wear and if his hair was spiked perfectly and annoying the shit out of Spike by letting him know he wasn't invited.**

**But when Buffy smiled at him and held her hand out to him, he simply followed along realizing he was loves Bitch and that didn't bother him in the least that was of course when he heard the coo of a baby and realized...Buffy and Oz?**

**He stared at her as her entire face lit up looking at the baby. She is so incredibly beautiful.**

**"You have a baby?" Cordelia gushed.**

**He could say this Cordelia had been great with Connor, when he was a baby at least but she wasn't Buffy, he had dreamed, imagined that Buffy had been lying in bed feeding his son with Cordelia.**

**"Yes, Oz and Willow are wonderful parents," Buffy said with pride in her eyes.**

**The only thoughts that went through Angel's head were Willow and Oz, Not Buffy and Oz, Not Buffy and Oz!**

**He did something that he should have done this morning well for that matter something he should have done years ago and never left her to fight the First, he reached out with an arm and pulled her close to him so he could see her eyes which were shinning back at him, "I love you Buffy Anne Summers, tell me to leave if you don't want forever," He whispered hoarsely.**

**Angel was glad he couldn't breathe as the tears flowed down from her sparkling green eyes. She didn't want him, he closed his eyes.**

**"I want forever..and ever, always," she whispered brokenly.**

**His eyes snapped up and as he pulled her closer he saw the mistletoe that was above her.**

**"Merry Christmas, "He whispered as his lips covered hers.**

**"Finally, can we eat now?" Xander and Cordelia said at the same time, they both looked at each other and smiled.**

**Buffy pulled back from Angel and he was once again lost in her smile.**

**"You were my Christmas wish," she said softly and reached up to cup his face.**

**"Mine as well," he whispered as his mouth came down once again.**

**Willow sighed and leaned into her husband and winked at him and said a silent prayer to the Goddess of love. It was about time!**

**"Merry Christmas Willow," Oz whispered leaning in to kiss her as mistletoe appeared above them almost like magic.**

**The End**


End file.
